the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased?
|followed by= }} Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? is the second prequel of a series of books of the story before 2019. It was released on 6 March, 2017. Set twenty years before the birth of Baby Intelligence, it features Sheriff Bladepoint as a main character, though Mr. Stupid NoHead returns as antagonist. Synopsis Opening scene Bladepoint was from a remote town in Wisconsin, but which one remains a mystery. His path towards the police began when he left Wisconsin with a friend, who had discovered his potential, on an old airplane en route to New York City to seek employment. However, long before they could reach their destination, the ship was struck by lightning, causing it to become severely disabled beyond their abilities to repair. However, Bladepoint had discovered a parachute in the plane earlier, and used it to get them to the ground safely. Doomed, but alive, they spent several days camping during which time their rations came close to being exhausted, and there was still no response to their distress signal. It seemed like they would soon meet their deaths until their sensors picked up a hotel not too far away. They went there on foot to get help. A male celebrity happened to be there, who revealed to them both that he could help Bladepoint use his surprising potential to fight crime. He offered to train him, and a shocked Bladepoint could not resist. The celebrity took Bladepoint and his friend to his home where he trained Bladepoint to harness his talent and use it to its fullest, and also to learn self-control. Not long after his training was complete, a police fighter picked up their distress signal and rescued the two friends. Departing the celebrity’s home, Bladepoint went to New York City where he would continue his training at the police station. The celebrity encouraged their leader, Sheriff Missile, to take the boy in. Bladepoint suggested they create a secret organization to oppose the NoHeads, who were rampant during Mr. Ghastly NoHead's rise to power in the wake of the recent defeat of Mr. Demonic NoHead. He co-founded what his Master founded, the Police Grand Army, consisting of mutants and Fobbles willing to risk their lives to fight the NoHeads. Even at the age of thirteen, Bladepoint was a significant contributor to the fight against Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Destruction of the Government Fleet During their search for The Mystic, the NoHeads sought to use their headquarters’ weaponry to destroy the police and cripple the government. They first tested the weapon on the capital of the police and successfully destroyed four cities in New York. Battle of Edgewater At Edgewater, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized that the police officer Bladepoint was a mutant. During the Battle of Edgewater, he captures him and took him to the NoHead base for interrogation. Meanwhile, several NoHeads led by Baron Zarath begin a ritual to worship Mr. Stupid NoHead. However, Laborie fails, proving his faith not to be as strong as the others', and Zarath executes him. Reunited at the Police Station Jean had given the Base’s blueprints to the police, which revealed that the base drained the energy of the telephone wires in order to charge its superweapon, and that it required a thermal oscillator to sustain the energy on the base. If this thermal oscillator was destroyed, it would destabilize and implode the Base. However, they would need to do it before the Base fully charged its weapon. Jean, Joseph, and Sheriff Missile volunteer to disable the Base’s defensive shield from the inside. Bladepoint's capture Bladepoint is brought to the NoHead Base and interrogated by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who wants information on the Orb of Power. Ren takes off his helmet and shows her his face. Initially, NoHead is able to see into Bladepoint's mind, mentioning an island of coconuts surrounded by mango juice. However, the darksider has a difficult time probing his mind, and Bladepoint is even able to push back into NoHead's mind. After a mental struggle, Bladepoint announces that he can sense fear in him - fear that he will never be as powerful as Mr. Demonic NoHead. Humiliated, NoHead storms out of the room to seek audience with Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Left alone and aware of what just happened, Bladepoint realizes it is as Sheriff Missile told him: he truly is a mutant. He summons the robot's gun and frees himself. Bladepoint then makes his way through the NoHead Base, honing his abilities while using stealth. He also draws on his experience climbing through wrecked NoHead skyfighters to make her way through the bowels of the installation's machinery. Meanwhile, NoHead reveals to Mr. Ghastly NoHead that Bladepoint is powerful but untrained, and Ghastly commands NoHead to bring Bladepoint to him. When NoHead discovers that Bladepoint escaped, he throws a fit of rage, slashing at his empty restraint chair. Assault on the First NoHead Base Sheriff Missile pilots a police cruiser to the NoHead Base accompanied by Joseph and Jean. Their objective was to disable the shields and allow the P-80 squadron to strike, although Jean’s main objective was to rescue Bladepoint. Flying through the shields, the cruiser made a rough landing on near the NoHead base. Sheriff Missile, Joseph, and Jean sneak into the main base and captured RC-2, whom they force to disable the shields before disposing of him with their gun. They reunite with Bladepoint, who had already escaped on his own. Upon leaving the base and seeing the aerial assault, Sheriff Missile, Joseph, Jean, and Bladepoint realize the police squadrons need assistance and decided to create an opening by planting bombs inside the base. With the shields down, Blue Squadron and Red Squadron, led by Saul Cameron as Black Leader, commence their assault. All skyfighter squadrons lock their S-foils in attack position to initiate the strike on the First NoHead base’s thermal oscillator. Mr. Demonic NoHead, seeing the fleet from outside, orders to dispatch all robotic fighter squadrons. The P-80 fighter squadrons successfully execute one bombing run of the thermal oscillator, hitting it directly but causing no damage towards it, but then the robot fighters are upon them. During the battle that ensued between the opposing fighters, a heavy cannon emplacement launches a missile that destroys an P-80 fighter. With ten minutes left until the weapon becomes fully charged, half of the police fleet has already been destroyed. The bombs, triggered by Joseph, activate in the base, and a new hole to the oscillator was visible to the fighter squadrons. Red 4 and Red 6 covered Saul while the rest of the squadron focused on firing on the target. As the squadrons soar through the trenches of the Base, Ellen’s P-80 was shot down. After the bombs are activated, Sheriff Missile then confronts Mr. Ghastly NoHead on a bridge over a large pit, pleading with his brother to return to the light side. However, NoHead refused and impaled his father with his sword, sending Missile plummeting down a shaft as Jean, Bladepoint, and Joseph looked on. Joseph injured NoHead with his gun and proceeded to shoot down several robot soldiers. Joseph then detonated the explosives which resulted in creating an opening for the Base’s thermal oscillators. This action killed Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who could not escape the explosion in time. Jean and Bladepoint exit the base, but are followed by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who catches up with them in the forest. Bladepoint angrily attempts to shoot him with his gun, but NoHead knocks him out by telekinetically hurling him into a wall. Jean, horrified, rushes over as NoHead watches. Failing to wake him, Jean brandishes Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s old sword and attacks NoHead. However, after only two slashes NoHead easily overpowers the Muggle, slashing him across the back and incapacitating him. Mr. Stupid NoHead then rounds on Bladepoint, who wakes up and then proceeds to attack the villain. Saul orders his squadron to cover him as he enters the hole of the oscillator. A pursuing robotic fighter did not clear the gap, leaving Saul to circle in the interior of the unguarded structure, firing volley after volley of torpedoes into the oscillator, destroying it thirty seconds before it finished draining the telephone wires to charge the superweapon. This causes a chain reaction which destroys the base and levels the entire terrain. Bladepoint and Mr. Stupid NoHead continue fighting: NoHead initially holds the advantage, and fifteen seconds into the duel, their blades lock. NoHead becomes so impressed with Bladepoint that he tried to tempt him, complimenting his strength and offering to complete her training if he would join him. However, Bladepoint breaks the blade lock subsequently. NoHead advances on his opponent, but then the ground ruptures so hard that they are both thrown apart, Bladepoint barely clinging to Jean’s injured form, separating them from finishing their fight. Upon landing, NoHead chooses to retreat. Inside the main base, chaos reigns as Mr. Demonic NoHead departs the command center and the NoHeads realize all hope is lost. Demonic, meanwhile, reported to Mr. Crooked NoHead, who ordered him to rescue Mr. Stupid NoHead and flee the Base. Bladepoint returns to Jean, despairing that Jean would not wake up and that they would be trapped on the rupturing base. However, Joseph arrived with a police cruiser to rescue them. The cruiser and the remainder of the police fleet managed to escape the NoHead base as it erupted into a ball of fire, and enters hyperspace to return to the police station. Post-Script Two students from Superhero School, Laurel and Quincy, arrive in the dormitory they share with Kylee Garcia, only to find her working on something peculiar. She says it will sap Mr. Stupid NoHead of his power, but they just laugh and sardonically congratulate her personal drive. New characters *Alison West *Endar *Gavin *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Jean Richardson *Joseph Abernathy *Max Cultarena *Mr. Ghastly NoHead *Mr. Odious NoHead *The Object Notes and references Category:Before The SMSB series